violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregorio Casal
Gregorio Casal is the dance teacher of Studio On Beat and one of the main antagonists of the series. He used to be very arrogant and selfish and he used to treat the students very unfair, but that was until he found out that his son in Diego. In the first season, he used to be very mean and vain and treated the students miserably and he thought he was the best, he was somehow similar to Ludmila, who also used to be his favorite students and one of his friends. He also hated Tomás and Federico, mostly because Pablo liked them. In late Season 2, he became a better person when he found out that he has a son, and he was actually Diego. At first, he was shocked and didn't know how to tell him, but then they talked, and Diego was really upset at first, but then Gregorio spoke to the students about him and how much he loves him, and they made up. Gregorio is portrayed by Rodrigo Pedreira. Personality Gregorio is a good dancer and a good teacher and person, but he used to treat the students miserably at first, but that was until he found out that he has a son, and he is Diego. At first, he didn't like the way Pablo teaches the students, because he was convinced that the only way the students can become good artists, is a serious and individualistic work. Gregorio also used to be a jealous man seeking for the job of the director of Studio On Beat. António realized this and made him go to take a therapy, which usually gave him ideas on how to bring down Pablo's reign. Gregorio was a very stuck up and arrogant teacher, but now he has changed, and is a better person and treats the students nicely. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Gregorio is introduced as a mean and selfish person. He didn't like Tomás and he tried everything to make him unacceptable at the Studio. He used to be very mean and he just wanted to be the director of Studio On Beat. He always tried to get rid of Pablo and Tomás, because he couldn't stand none of them. At the end of Part 1, he destroyed the Studio's big show, and as a result, Pablo was sacked and Gregorio became the new director at the Studio. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, when Pablo quit his job as the director of the Studio, António made Gregorio the new director; but nobody liked him as the director because he was very mean, and the students were bored. But a short time after Pablo came back, he became the director again and Gregorio got fired because he tried to sabotage the final show. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, after he begged António for some time, he gave his job back and he became a dance teacher at Studio On Beat again. He didn't get along with Jackie and he annoyed her so much that she had to quit her job at the Studio. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, after Jackie quit, he became the only dance teacher at the Studio. Also, he found out that Diego is his son. At first, he didn't know how to tell him, but then they talked and Gregorio accidentally told him that he is his father. Diego got very upset, but later on, Gregorio spoke to everyone at the Studio about how much he loves Diego and he is sorry he couldn't be there when he grew up. Diego then forgave him, and Gregorio became a better person and teacher. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *In the first season, his favorite student at the Studio was Ludmila. *He wants to become the principal of the Studio. *He used to hate Tomás and Federico. *He loves his ball and he is playing with it most of the time, especially during his dance lessons at Studio On Beat. *He named his ball "Stylish". *He is a very good dancer. *He was in a theatrical show called "Fantastic Fantasy". *He is the father of Diego. *He doesn't like Jackie. *He tried several times to kick Tomás and Federico out of the Studio. *He always tries to act nice to António. *Even though he isn't a nice person, he gave Angie a hug just before she left the Studio. *He was no longer the principal of the Studio after he cheated with the votes at the reality show; later on he was fired as teacher of the Studio because he tried to sabotage the final show. *He has a clover-shaped birthmark on his left shoulder, just like his son Diego. *He created his own studio called Art Rebel *His sidekick used to be Andres *His spy used to be Broduey Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Gregorio Related Pages Category:Teachers